Your Face is Red
by Talarc
Summary: At last! After all this time, Nishikata finally has a (mostly) foolproof plan to get back at Takagi. If he can pull everything off, then he'll finally get the win he's struggled so hard for. Unfortunately for him, Takagi already has him figured out and is ready to turn it to her own advantage.


**I wrote this to mark the start of the second season of the anime. Fortunately, I got it finished in time! **

**My original plan was for a Nishikata-focused story, but it's way too much fun for me being inside Takagi's head. I thought it would be fun to go through the process of one Nishikata's many plans from Takagi's point of view: how she sees through him and predicts the kind of things he'll do… as well as how she might **_**possibly**_** guide him in the right direction if it's something she wants as well. **

**Any and all comments welcome!**

* * *

As usual, things hadn't gone the way Nishikata had planned. Takagi had smiled knowingly at him when he'd walked into the classroom with a smug look on his face. After seeing all the time he'd spent trying to discreetly practise balancing his pencil on his finger over the last couple of days, she'd been wondering when he was finally going to challenge her to a contest. Nishikata always became super obsessed with something he thought would work; it was easy for Takagi to predict what she should prepare for.

Of course, Takagi hadn't been about to spend hours practising the same thing. And, truthfully, she didn't really care that much about winning. As long as she got a good reaction out of Nishikata, it was fine. It was just unfortunate for him that beating him often got the best reactions.

Takagi had been confident enough in her balancing skills to focus her gaze on Nishikata instead. Just as she'd planned, he'd noticed and let himself get distracted.

'Looks like it's my win,' she'd whispered with a smile as Nishikata retrieved his pencil.

'…One more round,' Nishikata had replied.

It ended up going the exact same way.

Takagi had taken it upon herself to add an extra rule for the third round; rather than watching their pencils, they had to look directly at each other instead. She'd won that round as well.

The fourth round was a staring contest, the pencils laying forgotten on their desks. And now that the challenge itself had changed, Nishikata had been doing a surprisingly good job of keeping his focus. Until…

'I wonder what the others would think if they saw us…' Takagi whispered, in a voice so soft that she knew only Nishikata could have heard it. She continued staring, her smile unwavering.

'I-I wonder…'

To his credit, Nishikata didn't break straightaway. But, sure enough, he wasn't able to hold off the rising sense of self-consciousness as he remembered what they were doing. Eyes twitching and starting to water, he finally broke off eye contact.

'Looks like it's my win.' Takagi smiled at him.

'Th-that's not fair,' Nishikata hissed back. 'You distracted me!'

'Ehhh?' Takagi grinned at him. 'In that case, want a second round?'

For a moment, it seemed like he might jump at the opportunity. Then he faltered as Takagi continued staring at him. He looked away, his cheeks heating up. '…Nah, it's fine.'

Takagi's smile widened as she leaned closer to him. 'Your face is red.'

'Wha-! N-no, it's not!'

At Nishikata's sudden shout, Mr Tanabe turned back from the blackboard, eyes aflame. 'Oi! Nishikata!'

'I-I'm sorry!'

Takagi burst into a fit of quiet giggles as Mr Tanabe turned back to face the blackboard and Nishikata slumped back dejectedly into his seat.

And so, another of their contests had come to an end.

Nishikata furiously tried to avoid looking at Takagi for the rest of the day. The frequent occasions when he failed though, Takagi met him with a warm, if slightly smug, smile.

These little games they played really did make her very happy.

**/**

That evening, Takagi changed into her pyjamas and threw herself down onto her bed. Homework, bath, dinner, brushing teeth: all done. She reached over and grabbed the latest volume of _100% Unrequited Love_ from her bedside table. There was no harm in reading a little before going to sleep.

'What will happen in this issue, I wonder…'

She'd never really been that interested in the series before. It was only after discovering that Nishikata liked it that she'd started following it. It was enjoyable enough to read, but it was the thought that Nishikata might be reading these same pages at the same time that really appealed to her.

'Oh?' After turning the page, her eyes lingered on one of the panels.

The famous Wall Slam.

It was the first time that it had appeared in the series. Takagi had been starting to wonder when it would show up. She imagined herself and Nishikata in that position and suddenly giggled. No matter which way she thought about it, it was Nishikata's face that was the same bright red as the female protagonist's. And even in her imagination, Takagi found herself straining to poke him by mentioning that fact.

'I guess that'd be impossible for us.' Takagi smiled, only slightly sadly.

Still, she knew that Nishikata occasionally used _100% Unrequited Love_ for ideas to use to get back at her.

'I wonder…' she murmured.

**/**

The following day, Nishikata avoided looking at her even more tenaciously than normal.

Takagi hadn't paid much attention to it at first. It was pretty normal for Nishikata to sulk like this first thing after another loss.

When morning rolled around to lunchtime and he was still at it, she started getting interested though.

He hadn't made any attempt to start a discussion, which meant he wasn't trying to work out possible weaknesses he could use for his next idea, nor had he tried to kick off a new competition, which meant any idea he _did_ have was still very much in the planning stage. And avoiding talking to her at all suggested that he was _really_ hung up on something. It didn't take Takagi long to think of what it might be.

Was he really considering what had happened in the latest chapter of _100% Unrequited Love_?

As the thought crossed her mind, she turned away from him in a hurry. She'd started to feel a little bit of heat creeping into her face. She definitely didn't want to give him an advantage like that. Especially when he probably wouldn't even be able to push himself to do it in the end.

She let out a sigh.

Nishikata noticed and glanced at her. He jumped as she suddenly sprang to her feet and slammed her hands down on her desk.

She gave him a grin. 'You finally looked at me.'

'Th-that's…' Nishikata clapped his hands over his cheeks to hide them and turned away again.

'Did I surprise you with that _slam_?' was what Takagi desperately wanted to say. She'd already worked out what was going through his head and the temptation to tease him about it was incredibly strong.

But she forced herself to hold back this time.

If Nishikata knew that she'd figured out what he was thinking about, he'd drop the idea straight away and never consider it again. He'd be on to the next ill-fated attempt to beat her.

If Takagi really dared to hope that Nishikata would give it a try, then she'd have to hold herself back and not give even a single sign that she knew what he was thinking about. It would be tough, but she was also feeling incredibly curious: would he actually be able to go through with it? Perhaps it was too much to hope for, but still…

'Hey,' she said, leaning closer to Nishikata. 'Want to walk home together again today?'

Nishikata glanced back at her suspiciously. Then he finally lowered his guard a little. '…Fine.'

**/**

Several ordinary days passed by and, though Nishikata was still avoiding looking at Takagi more than usual, nothing in particular had happened. Takagi had continued her normal antics. Even if she was giving up hope that Nishikata would attempt the Wall Slam, days like these were still fun.

It was only at the end of one otherwise unremarkable day that week when something unusual happened.

'Ah, sorry,' Nishikata said when Takagi had mentioned going home together. 'I've got something I need to do today.'

'Is that so?' Takagi replied, and then smirked. 'Going to buy manga from the convenience store in the next town over again?'

'I'm telling you, I only did that once!' Nishikata exclaimed. 'A-anyway, I've got somewhere else I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow!'

Of course, Takagi was too curious to just leave him be. She'd grown quite skilled at frustrating Nishikata with her ability to hide from him. Now was a good opportunity to put those skills to actual use.

After school, she carefully followed Nishikata, making sure to keep enough distance that she could easily hide herself if he glanced back. Every time she spotted Nishikata making a turn ahead, she would quickly get on her bike and ride up to the turning before he could get away.

Nishikata was focused today. He'd scarcely looked back at all and hadn't figured out he was being followed like he normally did. Whatever he was doing today, it was keeping him fully occupied.

Finally, he turned into the grounds of a temple and disappeared from sight again.

Takagi parked her bike a short distance away and crept up to the entrance to peer into the grounds.

Nishikata was directly in front of her, walking towards the bell which hung at the front of the building. He tossed a five yen offering into the box below and then tugged roughly on the thick rope. The bell rattled loudly as he clapped his hands twice.

As Takagi wondered what he was praying for, she watched him step over to the temple wall.

She just about managed to hear him say, 'One more practice round.'

Then he suddenly shot out his right hand and slammed it against the wall with a loud thud.

Takagi jerked her head back from the entrance and flattened herself back against the wall. 'Eh? Really?' she murmured. She felt her cheeks heating up and quickly shook her head to regain control.

So, Nishikata really had been planning to do the Wall Slam after all. And he'd come here to today to pray for his success, huh? That probably meant he was aiming to put his plan into action tomorrow…

Takagi's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden shout.

'Oi, kid! What do you think you're doing, punching my temple!'

'Ah! I-I'm sorry!'

By the time Nishikata was done being chewed out and made it back to the street, Takagi had rushed back, grabbed her bike, and started riding back towards the entrance.

'Ah! Nishikata!'

'T-Takagi?!' Nishikata yelped as he saw her. 'Wh-what are you doing here?'

'I wanted to try a new way home,' Takagi replied. 'You still heading to the convenience store?'

'I told you, I'm not going there!" Nishikata protested. "…But I guess I'm done with what I needed to do.'

'Great!' Takagi clapped her hands together cheerfully. 'Let's head back home then!'

'S-sure.' Nishikata looked away, slightly red in the face.

**/**

It didn't surprise Takagi that Nishikata made no attempt to do the Wall Slam that afternoon. He'd been building himself up for it, but obviously hadn't been expecting to see her again that day.

Takagi didn't mind either. Though she'd been hoping, she hadn't actually expected him to try and go through with it. She needed time to prepare as well.

'Something good happen today?' her mother had asked when Takagi had stepped through the door with a smile and a slightly red face.

'Maybe tomorrow,' she'd replied.

She knew that Nishikata would be aiming to make her blush like that in front of him, and she wasn't quite ready to give him that just yet.

The following day started out like any other. No matter her own nervous anticipation, Takagi wasn't about to let up any opportunity to tease Nishikata. And, as nervous as he was, he wasn't just going to ignore that either.

It really was a day like any other.

As it wore on though, Takagi realised that there weren't that many opportunities for Nishikata to out his plan into action. There was no way he'd have the confidence to try it in public on the way home, even if they were alone. There was her bike as well. It would probably get in the way.

So, at school? Where?

There weren't many opportunities during school, and they'd be much more likely to be seen by teachers of their classmates unless there was a good spot. It might even be harder for Nishikata to put his plan into action here.

But Takagi was anything if not prepared and, by the end of lunchbreak, she'd set up what she needed to give Nishikata his opportunity.

The rest of the day passed. The bell rang and cleaning time started. After that, as the other students got ready to go home or to their club activities…

'Huh? Is something up?' Nishikata asked, noticing that Takagi was rummaging through her pencil case with a frown on her face.

'I think I dropped my pen somewhere,' Takagi replied. She looked at him. 'Come help me find it.'

'H-huh?' Nishikata was taken aback for a second by the sudden demand. 'Well, I guess.'

'How about a race to find it?' Takagi smiled at him. 'The loser has to buy a drink from the vending machine for the winner.'

Nishikata hesitated for just a few seconds. 'You're on!'

'Great!' Takagi grinned at him. 'I think I know roughly where I dropped it as well. Let's go together!'

**/**

She hadn't been lying about that. Her pen was still in exactly the same place she'd left it at lunchtime, not especially obvious but also not too hidden. It didn't take Nishikata that long to find it.

'I did it!' he cried, holding the pen aloft.

'Aww, you found it first,' Takagi said with a sigh. She leant back against the wall of the school building. 'Guess I'll have to buy you that drink…'

'Upset I finally beat you?' Nishikata asked, grinning smugly as he held her pen out for her.

'Not really,' Takagi replied with a smile as she took it. She was gambling slightly. Letting him win the 'contest' and initially acting a little upset would hopefully have been enough to set things in motion. Now, would his frustration at the lack of a reaction carry him the rest of the way?

'Urk.' Nishikata's grin faded and he glanced away from her. His eyes darted around a little, occasionally fixing on a point on the wall just above Takagi's shoulder. He kept wriggling his fingers and hands as if not sure what to do with them. He stayed like this for several seconds.

'Nishikata?' Takagi began saying.

There was a rush of air and a thud. Nishikata's hand hit the wall just over her left shoulder. His eye twitched as he winced momentarily with pain, but then he looked back at Takagi with a satisfied, triumphant grin on his face. Though he didn't say anything, his eyes seemed to say, _How about that, Takagi? Did I surprise you?_

Takagi looked back at him, her usual smile firmly on her face.

Inside, however, her heart raced and thumped within her chest. She placed her palms, sticky with sweat, against the wall behind her so Nishikata couldn't see them. She scuffed her right foot against the ground softly, unable to keep completely still under his gaze.

Even though she was used to being around Nishikata, used to being close to him, used to both looking at him and having him look at her, and used to actively searching for situations just like this. Even then, it was still taking every effort to keep her smile firm and her gaze fixed.

But Nishikata, unable to know what was happening inside Takagi's head, was starting to falter a little. His eyes were becoming reluctant to meet hers, and the corners of his grin were starting to drop. He'd been relying entirely on the Wall Slam itself and hadn't given any thought to what should come next. He hadn't even thought he'd need to do anything more. He looked like he was trying desperately to find something to say.

The feeling of impending victory gave Takagi confidence and she felt herself starting to relax a little. She leaned forwards slightly so that her face was closer to his. 'Say, Nishikata,' she said, keeping her voice calm. 'I heard a rumour about this place. They say that it's the most popular spot for confessions in the whole school.'

'Wha-? C-confession?' Nishikata exclaimed. As Takagi had predicted, he immediately saw what they were doing in a different light. In an instant, he jerked his hand away and jumped back from her. 'Th-that's not what I meant! I just, I just… wanted to rest my hand for a second!'

'Really?' Takagi raised an eyebrow and smiled knowingly at him.

'Y-yeah, really!' Nishikata insisted, eyes furiously avoiding her as colour rushed to his face.

Takagi felt a bubbly feeling suddenly rise up uncontrollably inside her. 'Ahahaha!' She suddenly burst out laughing. 'Your face is red!'

'N-no, it isn't!' Nishikata cried, before suddenly switching course. 'It's because you said something weird!'

Takagi wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. 'Sorry, sorry!' She grinned at him. 'How about a staring contest? First one to blush loses.'

'Takagi!' Nishikata growled, torn between his embarrassment and the lure of the contest. Finally, he turned away. 'I'm definitely going to beat you someday, Takagi! I'll be the one saying, "your face is red," next time!' With that, he ran off towards the school entrance without looking back.

Takagi let out a sigh as she watched him go and let herself relax. A surge of both relief and embarrassment passed through her and she felt her cheeks start to heat up. 'If only you'd stayed a little longer,' she murmured.

She let out another sigh and smiled. The fact that Nishikata had actually found the courage to go through with the Wall Slam was starting to sink in, even if it hadn't been as romantic as the scene in _100% Unrequited Love_. Who knew, maybe with the right preparations, the right location, the right circumstances, and a little bit of poking, he could one day be persuaded to hold her hand too?

Well, perhaps. But there was no need to rush anything. Takagi was happy with the way things were now, and they still had a long time ahead of them.

Catching sight of her red cheeks reflected in one of the windows, she grinned and said the words Nishikata had wanted so desperately to say:

'Your face is red!'


End file.
